Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electrical power generators, and more particularly to starting and running variable speed electrical power generators.
In this regard, synchronous generator systems generally operate at a set speed that yields a steady output frequency that matches a power grid, for example, 50 Hz and 60 Hz. If the electrical load on the grid increases beyond the generation capacity of the grid, there may be a resultant slowing of the generators that may reduce the frequency on the grid. If the load decreases resulting in an excess of generation capacity, the generators may accelerate and the grid frequency increases.
Thus, it is desirable to use a cost effective system and method that assists in limiting the slowing of generators on a grid if the grid load threatens to surpass the generation capacity of the grid.